the_arkham_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy
Botanist Pamela Isley was transformed into a plant-human hybrid by a science experiment gone wrong. With chlorophyll flowing through her veins instead of blood, she developed a toxic touch and a pheromone-fueled talent for seduction. Her crimes have become more ecologically focused as she has increasingly abandoned her human side, identifying more with the natural world. Her unique brand of eco-terrorism often puts her into conflict with Batman, whose iron will usually protects him from her seductive powers. She also acts as one of the Anti-heroes in Batman: Arkham Knight. Batman: Arkham Asylum Batman, whilst searching for the Warden in the Penitentiary of Arkham Asylum, came across Poison Ivy in her cell. Poison Ivy desperately pleaded to the Batman to save her plants as she could sense that they were in pain. Batman disregarded the plea and proceeded to tell Poison Ivy to stay in her cell. After Batman saved the Warden, Harley Quinn made her way back, past Ivy. Ivy pleaded with Harley to let her go so that she can rescue her 'babies'. Harley refuses at first because Ivy isn't on the Joker's 'party list' but gives in rather quickly. Harley lets Poison Ivy free who then makes her way to the Botanical Gardens. After defeating Harley, Batman made his way to the Gardens in order to gain assistance from Ivy, whose plants had been used to help create the venom. Ivy refused at first in order to let the Joker "have his fun" and eventually agreed after Batman threatened that every plant would meet its demise if she didn't. Ivy informed Batman that the spores needed to create the anti-venom were only located deep in Killer Croc's lair. Before leaving, Batman instructed Ivy to return to her cell or he'd be back to which Ivy replied that she'd be waiting for him. The Joker subsequently injected the new Titan formula into Ivy's plant system, which had a different effect on unmutated humans: instead of a "monster plant" as the Joker expected, she remained the same on the outside but gained an enhancement to her chrolokinetic abilities, inducing rapid growth and evolution amongst her plants, even among the newly mutated plants were a species that produced glowing air born toxic spores. Ivy took the opportunity to take over the entire island with her newly mutated plants, vowing to kill Batman and afterward, the Joker himself, much to his delight; looking forward to the coming battle. Batman eventually returned to the Gardens with the anti-venom formula, where Ivy beckoned Batman to come to her lair. Along the way, Batman was attacked by two security guards under Ivy's control, being forced to defeat them both. Batman attempted to inject Ivy's plants with the anti-venom before being stopped by an attacking Ivy, who forced him to contend with more Arkham guards infected by her mind-controlling plant spores, including William North and Eddie Burlow. The two engaged in a long and strenuous fight resulting in Ivy's defeat, in which Batman used explosive gel to destroy Ivy's protective shell as well as causing her to lose mental control over the plant. After the Joker's defeat, Ivy was taken back to her cell by the Arkham staff. Batman: Arkham City While plotting to break into Hugo Strange's confiscated goods vault, Catwoman decides to ask Ivy for assistance. While entering Ivy's Lair, Ivy attacks Catwoman with hypnotized thugs and heat-seeking spores; which Ivy had been preparing for months to rid Arkham of "flesh-sacks" and replace them with spores. When Catwoman defeats Ivy's thugs, Ivy uses one of her vines to ensare and hang Catwoman upside down, whereupon she expresses her anger over the death of her plants, which Catwoman was implied to have promised to look after. When Ivy states that the only remaining flower is within Hugo's Vault, Catwoman offers to retrieve the flower for Ivy if she creates a route for her to get into the vault. Ivy agrees reluctantly and uses her vines to create an underground tunnel to the vault. Once Catwoman is inside the vault, she spots Ivy's plant but throws it on the floor and kills it as revenge for Ivy attacking her. Unfortunately, when she overhears that Batman had been caught in the destruction of the steel mill, Catwoman also drops the items she had come to steal and opts to rescue him instead. If Catwoman decides to return to see Ivy, she blames the death of the plant on Hugo Strange. Filled with hatred, Ivy states she will soon take her revenge on all of Gotham. Batman:Arkham Knight After turning down her alliance with Scarecrow, the Master of Fear has his Arkham Militia hold her captive inside a cell in the Chinatown Safehouse where Batman rescues her from the militia and takes her to the Cauldron's Gotham City Police Department for lockup. Later when Batman remembers how Ivy was immune to Scarecrow's toxin, he was able to form an alliance with her against Crane, the Arkham Knight and their militia forces by summoning a Voice Actress Ivy is voiced by Tasia Valenza. Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Supporting Characters